1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain joint for a round-link chain, particularly cutting chain, with chain link arc members and chain link side members which connect the chain link arc members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chain joint with chain-like dimensions for round-link chains is known in the art. This known chain joint has two equal chain joint parts which engage each other in a tooth-like manner in the region of the chain link side members and are supported by a web with recesses. This chain joint is disclosed in DD-PS 118 315. A chain joint of this type is relatively complicated to manufacture.
Also known in the art is a shackle which is used as an essentially temporary connection of round-link chains. Such a shackle includes essentially a U-shaped connecting member whose legs have bores for a locking bolt. The locking bolt may be a threaded bolt with a screw head and a thread at the other end. One of the bores of this shackle is a threaded bore.
Shackles of this type are disadvantageous for the following reasons. The thread on only one side prevents a tension-free closing of the shackle. Rather, the two legs of the U-shaped connecting member are tensioned toward each other already during the closing procedure so that fatigue failures of the connecting member which is under permanent stress may occur. In addition, shackles of this type cannot be integrated as chain links in a round-link chain. Rather, they exceed the cross-sectional size of the chain and form a body of non-conforming dimensions. This is particularly true when considering the fact that the connected chain links surround the U-shaped portion of the connecting member, on the one hand, and the locking bolt, on the other. Consequently, the round-link chains connected to a shackle cannot be used, for example, as cutting chains.
As is well known, a cutting chain is a round-link chain which is engaged by the driven chain wheel of a cutting machine, wherein the horizontal and vertical chain links of the cutting chain or round-link chain are arranged in a guide rail section with engagement groove for the chain wheel and the individual chain links alternatingly assume a horizontal position and a vertical position.